Love Interest Wiki
Superboy.png|Muscular Love Interest|link=http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Muscular_Love_Interest|linktext=Love Interests with muscular physiques 232px-Dr michael milano.jpg|One-Shot Love Interests|link=http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:One-Shot_Love_Interest|linktext=Love Interests that appear one time and are never seen or heard from again. Cindy.png|Genius Love Interests|link=http://loveinterest.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Genius_Love_Interest|linktext=Love Interests with High IQs For the latest activity on this site, click Here Welcome to the Love Interest Wiki The Love interest is who a character in media is in love with. Sometimes it is this love that helps move the story along. This wiki is dedicated to those men and women many fictional characters have fallen in love with. Rules and Guidlines #This Wiki is meant for love interests. #Fanshipping does not count for love interests and does not even count as a Possible Romance and therefore not welcome on this site. #Please upload pics to the pages you create. Failure to do so on a minimum of two pages will result in a 3 day ban. #In addition to the pic requirement, if someone make a page but asks someone else to post a pic for the page, that person will receive a 1 month ban and the page will be deleted, even if it's a valid love interest. #This is FOR love interests, therefore, only love interests can be put on, no exceptions. If posting a person as a love interest who is in love with someone, but those feelings are not returned are not allowed. Example, saying Patsy Smiles is the love interest of Lazlo in the series ''Camp Lazlo ''is completely false. Patsy may have a crush on Lazlo, but he doesn't return her feelings. Technically that would make Lazlo the love interest and there is a category for primary characters called Primary Character Love Interest #Characters already married at the beginning of a story do not count as love interests unless the character in love with them is not the spouse. #Removing information from pages, posting annoying and misleading pages, and making very useless categories will net you a permant ban. #Please add more information than simply name is the love interest of name. #Some categories are able to negate the need for other categories. Here's a list of the categories: ##Love Dodecahedron is an upgrade for Love Triangle and thus if Love Dodecahedron is used, Love Triangle should not be used. In addition, if Villain's Crush is used, it negates Love Triangle unless the love interest is a part of Love Dodecahedron, in which case, both Villain's Crush and Love Dodecahedron may be used. ##As Evil Love is a comination of both Villain's Lover and Villainous Love Interest, it is pointless to add those two when you use Evil Love. ##Since one of the rules for Primary Character Love Interest is that the love interest has to show no romantic interest to the character, it is pointless to add Unrequited Love to the page as well. ##As anime is a form of animation, it is not required to add Animated Love Interest to Anime Love Interest. #The Registered User known as ResonX or Moleman 9000 is not welcome on this site. I have seen his behavior on the Villain's Wiki of which I am a regular contributor of, and while I admit he is a good contributor, he is also a total bully who bosses almost everyone on the Villain's Wiki and I do not approve of his attitude.